


Meeting The Demons

by Crashcoursemaster



Series: All The Things You Do To Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art Attached, Character Bio, Character Descriptions, Flavor Text, Nudity, info dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashcoursemaster/pseuds/Crashcoursemaster
Summary: I suck, so bad, at seamlessly adding character descriptions into my stories so I typed out detailed descriptions of them individually and will add their official concept art at the bottom so you all know what they look like





	Meeting The Demons

Noah is a lithe young devil, standing around five foot seven inches in height and weighing only 120 lbs if he was soaking wet. He bears very minimal muscle on his frame, the bulk of what can be seen resting in his shoulders and calves. His skin is a smooth tawny brown, hints of copper giving it a slight orange tint in the light. He keeps his body hair shaven away, the blonde strands were hard to spot regardless, but he prefers keeping himself shaven. This includes the hair on his head, sandy and wavy with only the top most portion having any length, falling gently to the right side of his head. The rest is shaved down to the scalp, exposing his left horn fully as well as the back of his head. His horns are a dirty tan color, curved like a ram’s in such a tight formation it’s hard to tell where if sprouts from unless you get in really close. They just barely scrape above his pointed ears. They’re shaped just like a mortals ears, but taper just at the tip into a soft rounded point. He has three distinct piercings in each ear, two small loops over the top shell and one in the lobe, the last of which boasts a chain and attached cuff he keeps affixed to the outside rim. While humans bear white sclera in their eyes with colored pupils, Noah’s eyes are a bright jade green with golden yellow pupils, usually resting in a wide slit. His hips sit lightly wider on his body than his shoulders, a gentle dip in his waist giving him a very feminine physique. His legs are long and narrow, heavily contributing to his femininity are his cloven feet. He walks on his tan hooves as if they were heels, giving him a naturally swaying gait. A narrow tail hangs off his back, the same sandy blonde hair that’s on his head hanging on the underside, giving it a gentle fringe that flows when he walks. It’s thick and wavy without bearing much additional weight, allowing Noah to flick it much like a horse when excited or irritated.

Zak is a tall toned devil, towering over Noah at six foot seven inches in height and weighing 280 lbs. His arms and chest are well defined, well-developed pectoral and shoulder muscles giving him an intimidating stance. Rough chocolate brown skin covers him, marred with scars from a wide array of fights and hard labor. There are five deep scars that stand out against his body, four on his front one on his back. The first one runs across his midsection, from his right hip to just under his left breast. A small gunshot wound sits adjacent, closer to his nipple, deep purple in color from age. Another smaller scar lays across the same breast, more faded than the others but still deep enough to show. The smallest sits in his right breast, tucking under the fold of his muscle and looks more like a small scrape than a deep scar. The one on his back is the most noticeable, spanning almost the entire length of his torso from the base of his tail to over his left shoulder blade. His body naturally produces no hair, leaving his head bald as well as the rest of his form. Two horns sit on either side of his head, dark pumpkin in color and bending in an angular S-bend shape. His ears are long and pointed, wide gauges stretching out his lobes an inch in diameter. He has yellow sclera with slit ruby pupils that are usually furrowed in a scowl. A long thick tail follows behind him, tapering at the end to a hard spade tip, the same color as his horns and made of the same proteins. He has four rounded toes on each foot with thick claws sprouting from their tips, calloused and hardened from years of abuse. 


End file.
